The Thrill of the Chase
by ashyboo02
Summary: Happy Halloween. I honestly think its horrible, but go ahead and read it if you want.


**A/N: Happy Halloween!**

_The Thrill Of The Chase_

Troy looked at Gabriella. "Its Halloween! Why are you being so moody?" He asked her, holding her hand. "I'm not like you Troy, I get scared easily. I just want to hang out today, not do something that will scare me to death." Troy frowned as he saw Chad waving his hands in the air. He pulled Gabriella along with him. "What's up?", he asked as Gabriella rested her head against his shoulder. "Dude, me, Tay, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason and Martha are all going to that haunted abandoned mansion around 8 o'clock tonight. You and Gabi in?" Gabriella watched Troy's eyes widen, he had the excitement of a 5 year old going trick-or-treating for the first time. "We're in!" he said, smiling and looking down at her. His excitement fading. "Please?!" he pleaded. "I don't like scary things though..."

"I'll be there, all your friends will be there, there's nothing to be scared about." she rolled her eyes, knowing there was no way out of it. She agreed, Troy's excitement instantly coming back. The thing was....there was plenty to be scared about.

_The Thrill Of The Chase_

"Okay, everyone's here now.", Chad said looking at everyone's faces. "Where's the enthusiasm? I only see it in the guys faces." All the girls frowned, holding onto their boyfriends tighter. Chad chuckled, "Oh, I see. You girls are scared." Chad let go of Taylor's hand and turned towards the "haunted mansion". "If I can make it up the stairs, it will help prove that that house, is not as haunted as everyone thinks." He started walking towards the building. Taking a deep breath before he reached the base step. He started walking up the steep steps, the boards on them squeaking each time. He reached the front porch. Triumph washing over him. "You see guys nothing bad hap...." Chad's statement was interrupted by his screams, followed by everyone else. "Chad?!!!" Taylor screamed running towards the porch where Chad mysteriously disappeared. "Taylor what are you doing?!" Sharpay screamed following her friend. Zeke running behind her. "Dude are you crazy?!" Ryan and Jason asked following the crowd, causing Martha and Kelsi also to follow. Troy looked at Gabriella, squeezing her hand tightly. "We have to go. They're our best friends." Gabriella nodded as they ran towards the entrance.

Everyone crowded by the steps. The porch perfectly visible from their position. "I'll go first.", Troy said getting ready to descend up the steps. "Troy.."Gabriella whined, tightening her grip. "Gabi, I have to do this.", he whispered, kissing her cheek and then letting go. The squeaking steps were heard again, as Troy made his way to the porch.

Reaching the top step he looked around for some sign of a trap door. He didn't see anything, but to be sure he took of his jacket, throwing it on the floor. He waited and saw the doors floor turn around and then reappear just as quickly. He turned towards his friends, "You guys its a revolving floor, come on! We have to get Chad!" Troy said stepping on the floor and disappearing in front of everyone. "That's one brave son of a gun." Zeke said taking the first step, the rest of the gang following closely.

_The Thrill Of The Chase_

"Everyone is here right?", Troy asked looking around and seeing everyone. "What are we going to do? Its obvious that Chad isn't here." Taylor asked, on the verge of breaking down. "I think we should split up. Discover this place ourselves." Troy said looking around the candlelit room. "We have uneven numbers Troy." Zeke pointed out. "Couples stay together, and me and Gabi will take Taylor. Everyone check cell reception." The gang pulled out their cell phones and checked for service. "Is everyone good?" Troy asked, satisfied by the results, as everyone nodded and put their phones away. "Okay, call if anything happens, or you find Chad. Now everyone.."

His voice was drowned out by thunder, and water droplets started to fall, hard. "You have got to be kidding me! Sprinklers on the ceiling, weird lightening, and the sound of thunder! What the fuck?!"Troy said grabbing hold of Gabriella and Taylor and guiding them to a different room, "We'll see you all later!" he screamed before vanishing behind a door.

_The Thrill Of The Chase_

_Sharpay and Zeke..._

"Zeke can we just leave. This is getting too scary." Sharpay said as they walked through a room full of mirrors. Making their bodies look disfigured. "No, baby, we have to find Chad." _SHREECH! _"What was that!?!" Sharpay screamed, clinging onto Zeke. "I don't know, just relax, I'm sure it was nothing." _Hahahahaha! _"That didn't sound like nothing! Let's get out of here..."

"We can't just leave Shar. We are on a m....what the fuck is that?!!!" They turned to see a switch floating in mid air. Zeke flipped it, instantly regretting it as they saw dead corpses, everywhere. On one of the mirrors "Your next!" was written in what seemed like blood. The lights went out...and everything was silent...

_The Thrill Of The Chase_

_Troy, Gabriella, and Taylor.._

"Troy, I don't like this place." Gabriella whispered to him. "No one likes this place Gabs, but we have to find Chad, and a light..." he said feeling around the walls, he pushed something, and light came in from the ceiling. The three teenagers looked around the room. The ceiling was painted sky blue with clouds, and the walls had green grass and flowers everywhere. "This isn't scary at all!", Taylor said smiling a little. "That's what you think..."Troy whispered as a loud _BANG_ was heard. They directed their eyes to the floor, Gabriella shrieked...

_The Thrill Of The Chase_

_Jason, Kelsi, Ryan and Martha_

"Why did we have to split up, I would feel better if we didn't have to split up..."Kelsi rambled on, Jason and Ryan looked at each other. "Kelsi, relax, everything is going to be okay.", Jason reassured her. "I think I found something..." Martha said her mouth dry. "What.." Everyone stared ahead at the huge coffin in front of them. "This makes no sense, why would a coffin be in here? Vampires don't exist."Jason said, shaking his head in disbelief.. "Who said anything about vampires?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" all four teens said in unison.

_The Thrill Of The Chase_

_Zeke and Sharpay_

"Where are we?" Sharpay asked, exhausted. "Shar? Zeke?" a mysterious voice called, sounding muffled, as if something was over their mouth. "Chad?! We found you! Zeke call Troy." Sharpay ordered. "Can't, no reception."

"You have got to be shitting me."

"No he's not, I tried an hour ago, nothing." Chad said, burying his hands in his head.

"Hour ago? How long have we been in this place?" Zeke and Chad looked at each other, opening their mouths and saying "2 hours."

"And you guys can't do anything to get us out?"

"We're in a dungeon like cell, babe, what do you want us to do?"..

_The Thrill Of The Chase_

_Troy, Gabriella, and Taylor_

"Snakes and spiders! What is this a death trap!?!" Gabriella asked, Taylor and herself on top of a table. Troy sighed, "Will you two calm down? Their fake.", he said picking one up with his hands, and throwing it on the table. Causing them to scream. "_Sure, the danger is fake but sooner or later, the scare would just begin."_ came a voice from a speaker, like an intercom system. "What? Who are you?", Troy asked as he walked closer to the table. Over-protectiveness ready to come into play. "_I am the creator of this mansion. I make sure the scariest things happen. Why do you think you haven't heard from any of your friends? Cell phone reception is knocked out. Thanks to me."_

"Why are you doing this?"

"_Why do you kids feel it is appropriate to trespass on private property?_"

"Private property my ass! Everyone knows that this mansion has been public property for over 50 years."

"_You are right young one. You know your city's history. How about we play a game?_"

"I'm listening."

"_I set up a bunch of obstacle courses, and if you can pass them all, I will reveal myself, and release all of your friends."_

"And if I don't?"

"_I get to keep all of you as captives, for next years, Halloween special."_

"Deal." Troy said watching the look on Gabriella's face, she wasn't happy, but he had to do this. "_Follow the doorway for your first course."_ the voice said, a door opening on the far right. Troy, Gabriella, and Taylor started to walk through it.

_The Thrill Of The Chase_

_Dungeon Room_

"This is just great!" Sharpay called out, Zeke and Chad getting annoyed with the blonde. "Everyone is here, except Troy, Gabi, and Tay. They probably don't even know we're gone."

"Did someone try to call them?"Kelsi asked. "No service."

_The Thrill Of The Chase_

_Obstacle One_

"_The first task is to outsmart my zombie. If he is able to touch you three times, you lose the first course, and your friend Taylor will be the first I take. Any questions?"_

"How many courses are there?"

"_Five. Any more questions?"_

"No."

"_Fine, let the games begin. Bring in the zombie!"_

_The Thrill Of The Chase_

"Troy lost the first course." Taylor said as she sat down next to Chad. "Course?" Ryan asked, suspiciously. "Yeah, the dude who runs this place is making Troy go through five courses to get all of us back and out of here, and he lost the first course like he wasn't even trying."

"What happens if he loses?"

"We all are stuck here until next Halloween."

"Son of a gun!"

_The Thrill Of The Chase_

_Obstacle Two_

"_This next obstacle is a question. You know if you lose this one I get your beautiful girlfriend, Gabriella.."_

"Not going to happen buddy."

"_If you say so. Are you ready?_"

"Yeah."

"_Why are there fences around cemeteries?"_

"Because people are dying to get in!"

"_Correct, next room please."_

_The Thrill Of The Chase_

_Obstacle Three_

"_This next course has to with physical skills. Bob for apples. But the green ones only! It is harder than it looks Playmaker.." _Troy nodded his head, as he walked towards the little pool of water and apples. He looked inside only seeing red. He looked closer and found green pecks eating the flesh on the fruit. He almost gagged, but he had to do it, he began taking them out using only his mouth...

_The Thrill Of The Chase_

_Obstacle Four_

"_This next one is also physical. Watch your steps, and if you fail to get to the other side when time is up, the girl is mine."_ Troy looked down as the floor disintegrated before him. A few tiles remained. He started to hop from tile to tile, his eyes on time. He couldn't lose. He didn't want to lose. He wasn't going to lose.

_The Thrill Of The Chase_

"He Lost!" Gabriella screamed,sitting on the cold dirt floor. "How many more does he have?"

"This is his last one, I hope he wins it..."

_The Thrill Of The Chase_

"_Okay, Playmaker...if you are truly smart you will know this one. Its rather easy, and remember what happens if you lose this one. What is my name?_" Troy took a deep breath and thought about everything he had been through today. A smile came to his lips. "Derek!"

_The Thrill Of The Chase_

"Dude you did it! You are the man. We all owe you big time!" Chad said as they walked out of the mansion, smiles on their faces. "I do my best." Troy said kissing Gabriella's cheek before walking the opposite direction of their friends, walking towards her house. "You we're wrong there was a lot to scared about, but I'm glad you were there with me."

"This has been the best Halloween ever. I didn't even have to dress up like a hero."

"How did you do it?"

"It was easy, I knew only one guy who would actually call me Playmaker. My dad's best friend besides Chad's dad, Derek. He has always been about thrill and making me chase for it, that's why I wasn't so scared. He's been scaring me since kindergarten, so I'm used to this type of thing."

**A/N: to me this sucked, but it was something. Thanks for reading, even if you didn't like it, or it didn't make sense... Happy Halloween!** _  
_


End file.
